Love Lab!
by scratchpaper
Summary: Marceline accidentally walks into Bonnibel when she is kissing a body pillow with a poorly drawn face of a guy for practice. After some unfortunate events, Bonnibel became Marceline's slave but to make things enjoyable, she promised Bubblegum Love Lessons. [AU-High School]
1. Chapter 1

In Ooo Girls Academy (OGA), which is known for their school body being composed of very proper students. The most prominent one of them Bonnibek Bubblegum, the student president who is admired by her classmates for her calm and polite demeanor. Or even the whole school admires her for her kindness, she's even called the "Princess of OGA". She has this pink tinted skin and her long pink hair that runs to her hips, her beautiful and beaming smile that matches her personality. She follows every rules and always prominent on being good. She wears the correct school uniform, with red tie that has been put neatly, school blazer and underneath it is the white polo, short skirt that runs to her perfect knees without any bruise. Black school shoes and her leather back pack. She walks out of her car, bid her Butler named Peppermint goodbye and went to her classroom.

On the other hand, a black haired girl is also admired but for having a very forward and boyish personality. She has this long black jet hair that runs to her ankles, often times being tied to ponytail. And always seen carrying an axe-shaped bass behind her back. She doesn't wear the school uniform correctly because it's too "proper" for her. She doesn't wear the prescribed school shoes but instead wear black high-cut sneakers, doesn't wear the school blazer and is seen with the school long sleeve polo, that's being folded to her arms. With her crimson red eyes, canine teeth, and her remarkably awesome smirk. The "Vampire Queen" of OGA, Marceline Abadeer. She got off of her motorcycle that's being parked, takes off her helmet, head swaying as her hair sways too, the other students stopped just to look at her. Marceline stopped and looked at the onlookers, she simply smiled at them. And some of them fainted. Marceline smirked and took her bag and is now headed to her classroom.

* * *

"Today is Wednesday, 2nd week since our classes started." The teacher who has a curly hair and is rather young, smiled at them.

"Today, you're now allowed to join clubs, so better choose it wisely cause you'll be with your clubs for the rest of your senior year, better make it count, okay?" the good teacher smiled at them and they smiled back, who doesn't like a teacher like her?

"Yo, sup!" A certain someone interrupted, everyone's eyes were now locked on the source of the voice from the back door.

"Ah, Ms. Abadeer. It is nice of you to join us, we're going to plan our seating arrangements." The teacher smiled, Marceline nodded as she was about to come in but was stopped when someone stood up.

"Miss T.T, you're not gonna scold her?" a pink haired girl asked, everyone in the room gasped, some were giggling.

"What now, Bonnie?" Marceline asked as she stayed still, standing as a smirk was forming on her face.

"I mean, Miss. Look at her!" she stopped, everyone did what she said and they looked at Marceline from head to toe, as the teacher did the same. Bonnibel looked around and noticed that almost all of the students are blushing.

"_Marceline is so cool!"_

"_I'm so happy I am in this class!"_

And some were squirming, Bonnibel sighed and facepalmed.

"What's wrong with her, Ms. Bubblegum?" Miss Treetrunks finally asked, Bonnibel then again sighed and continued, "She didn't wear the school uniform correctly, she came in late AND SHE'S CARRYING A GLOBDAMN WEAPON?!"

Marceline laughed as she took her bass from her back, "this ain't dangerous weapon, Bonnie. This is just a bass."

"But still…."

"And me wearing this is a violation, alright. But me and the Principal have talked about it, he says its cool.." she smiled, As Bonnibel looked at the rocker's face she immediately blushes.

"_She's blushing, cute!"_

"_My OTP~~"_

"Well, that's settled, please take your seat next to Ms. Bubblegum, Ms. Abadeer." Marceline's smirk came back as she took her seat next to Bubblegum.

And so, the day ended with Bonnibel being Marceline's seatmate and school partner where they do the things together for the whole school year.

* * *

_AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH THE VAMPIRE QUEEN WHO THINKS SHE CAN DO ANYTHING BECAUSE SHE HAS A LOT OF EXPERIENCE WHEN IT COMES TO EVERYTHING! DAMNIT I HATE THAT WOMAN!_

"Fudge." She cursed as she pushed the door open, she is in the Student Council Room right now, the pink girl sighed. She's the only one at the room right now, she smirked… She silently went to a closet inside the storage room forgetting to unlock the door and took her body pillow with a poorly drawn picture of a man that has a curly hair and huge lips..

"Oh, Marshall Lee, when will I ever meet you~" she smiled as she danced her way out of the room and in to the main room of the council where she sat down and puckered her lips to kiss the body pillow but was stopped when she heard someone laughing.

HER WORLD FROZE.

"Who would've thought that you're not over "that", yet?" the laughter was now harder, Bonnibel looked at the source of the laughter and went red. Her face went deep red.

"WHAT THE-" Marceline stopped laughing when she was pulled inside the room and the room went dark as a dark aura came from the pink princess.

"DON'T TELL A LIVING SOUL~~~" the Princess hissed, Marceline stood still, smirking.

"Nah. You're not scary enough.."

"Come on, Marcyyyy" the Princess then changed her mood to pleading one, she kneeled in front of Marceline, "If this spreads, I don't know if I can still study at this school. I HAVE A REPUTATION!"

"Well, what should YOU do to make my mouth shut?" the Queen smirked, Bubblegum sighed in defeat.

"I'll do your assignments, and any stuff that you want me to do." The Princess groaned, Marceline smirk widened.

"You'll be my slave."

"Fine." the Princess pouted, as Marceline patted her head, her other hand on her hips.

_THIS IS FOR MY REPUTATION.._

"Huh? What's going on here?" the two came back to their senses when someone came in, a girl with a fiery red hair that has been cut to a pixie cut stared at them wide eyed.

Bubblegum blushed and immediately stands up as Marceline puts her hands on her pocket and winked at the red head, which was returned by a blush.

"Hey, Feu…" the Princess smiled weakly as she put her hands behind her back and began fiddling with it, then she realized that her "Marshall Lee" was still on the couch. Her eyes widened, but was saved by Marceline.

"You must be Feu Fuoco of the Archery Team, I'm Marceline." Marceline said as she introduced herself to the sophomore, Feu's attention came to Marceline and it was Bonnie's turn to move and hide her secret under the couch.

"Yes, I am. And you are Marceline from the Basketball Team…" she said, blushing hard this time.

"Oh, what do we have here?" another one came in, this time she's tall, but not taller than Marceline, she has this long light blonde hair that runs to her back, her bangs being pulled out by a couple of hair clips, as she adjusted her glasses to see the three figures inside the Student Council Room.

"Yeah, you got that right." Marceline winked again, this time… the red head faints.

**PHSSSSSH!**

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Marceline hissed at the attacker, Bonnibel just karate smacked her head, the other girl stared at them.

"Stop flirting! She can't control her feelings—" Bubblegum was cut off when her lady friend laughed at her, Marceline looked at the blonde with a bemused expression as she smirked.

* * *

"SO you found out about her secret?" Lee Mujigae said, the Korean descent who moved to Ooo started as she sipped her tea, Marceline smirked as Bonnibel's fist clenched.

"I didn't thought that she wasn't over it." Marceline struggled to laugh, as she saw Bonnie's knuckles cracked.

Mujigae cleared her throat, "Wait, so you knew about this?"

Marceline nodded as she drank her iced tea, Bubblegum looked at the "vampire" she slowly watched her seatmate drink her iced tea, it seems like her world froze as she heard the sound of gulping…

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"Yeah, this girl over here.." she started, as she put an arm around Bonnibel, making the pink monarch blush at the interaction "used to be a very good friend of mine, and things got out of hand when I started dating…. And when we broke up. I saw her practicing at that guy." Marceline stopped talking as she pointed her other hand to the body pillow that's been sitting in a corner.

"How old were you?" Mujigae asked Bonnie who was still furiously blushing.

"I—was… 14…." She stuttered, as her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Awwwwwe, Cute Bonnibel, You Bonnie is such a cutie~~" Marceline teased as her hands pinched Bonnibel's fluffy cheeks making the distance between the two dissipate, Marceline's nose was touching Bonnibel's forehead while struggling to stop the Queen from pinching..

"I am awa-" Feu had awoken but fainted again by a major nosebleed by her view, her OTP doing cute things in front of her... she was laying on Mujigae's lap, facing the two monarchs of OGA.

"Holy…" Marceline stopped, as she saw the bloodstained polo of Mujigae

"What happened?" Bubblegum stood up but was stopped when Feu sat up and said, "I'm fine…"

"We're fine.." Mujigae assured, Bubblegum returned to her seat with a sigh.

"You guys…" Marceline muttered, the three looked at the vampire to continue.

"are weird." She finished.

"Yeah, you thought that we're really goody two-shoes. But we are, we just have this weird side." Feu smiled putting tissues on her nose.

"Do you want to join the Student Council?" Mujigae asked, Bubblegum almost spit her tea, Feu's eyes brightened up at the question..

"WHAT? NO! SHE CAN'T JOI-"

"Yes, of course." Marceline cut Bonnie off by a smirk.

"BUT—BUT-" Bonnibel protested as she stands up.

"She has the perfect grades…" Mujigae said, matter-of-factly

"Team captain of the Champion Team.." Feu added, Marceline nodded.

"**BUT—"**

"You're my slave, you can't just escape the promise that you made." Marceline smirked as she pulled Bonnie down, making the Princess sit on Marceline's lap.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnie and her head on her shoulder, Feu passed out again, Mujigae laughed as she decided to clean-up making the two monarchs still and silent.

"Marceline, let go."

"I'm joining, the council. Just to make sure that you're not breaking your promise."

"I won't do that."

"Okay, and in return to make things enjoyable, you'll be learning Love Lessons from me."

"LOVE WHAT?!"

* * *

**And that's it. Hope you enjoy it guys! I kinda sorta…. Referred it to Love Lab EHEHEHEHHEHEE did you enjoy it? It's my first fic here, so lay it low on me. *crosses fingers***

**Feu Fouco- both means Fire in Italian and French**

**Mujigae means Rainbow in Korean but I'll shorten it to Lady maybe in the next chapter XD**


	2. Love Lesson 1

**Author : I'll just have to continue adding chapters without your reviews or rates… Someday, you'll notice this story of mine. HAHAA! I'm stubborn and I don't want to give up, I write for I want to share my stories with you guys! Since I'm just new and an aspiring author, I'll do my best to not disappoint you! xxo**

* * *

"Where's Marceline?" Mujigae asked the pink haired girl as she went inside, Mujigae was reading a book about unicorns while Feu was on the window side, leaning her head on the window.

"Oh, She's meeting her teammates, probably because of the upcoming tournament, she'll be here in a minute or two." The Princess said as she sat down on her table and started checking the files.

**MOMENTS LATER**

Feu stood up, no one bothered to bat an eye when she moved.

"I'm booooooooooooooooooooooooooooored~" she protested as she stretched up. Bonnie took a glance at her and asked, "you don't have any practice today?"

Feu sat near the chair at the table and sank herself, "nope, we only have Monday and Tuesday practices." She pouted, Mujigae who was bored too. Decided to do some "coping up" with the ladies.

"Hey, why don't you two come sit over here and let's talk.." she smiled to them, the two nodded and sat at the couch. There were two couches in the room, the two couches facing each other with a coffee table separating the two that was put in the middle.

* * *

"Yo!" Marceline came in as she immediately closed the door and panted.

"What's wrong with you?" Bubblegum asked, her right brow rose. As she saw the "vampire" lady, sweat drenching from her head and Bubblegum gulped hard.

"Just decided to run from those silly girls," she sighed as she unbutton the first 3 buttons of her polo exposing her collarbone. Bubblegum gulped harder, then Marceline tied her hair into a ponytail as she was drenched in sweat.

_SHE'S SO HOT. HOLY NUTFLAKES_

"You okay, PB?" Feu asked as smirked, she blinked once, no thrice as she fights the blush on her face.

Bubblegum then looked to Mujigae for help but she got an intimidating smile from the Korean.

**WHACK!**

"WHAT THE CANDYCANE WAS THAT FOR?!" Marceline cried, as she gently touched the bulge on her head, Bubblegum went back to her seat, arms crossed and a loud "hmph!"

"She likes Marcy~~" Feu whispered to Mujigae, loud enough for Bonnibel to hear.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" she shouted, pointing out to Marceline who took a seat from the dining table inside the storage area and sat in the middle of the two couches, next to the table.

Marceline sighed as she fixed her bangs and decided to unbutton the remaining buttons in her button up shirt revealing a white v-neck shirt.

"Let's start the love lesson, shall we?" Marceline smirked at the three people, she took off her polo and laid it on the table. The three ladies just looked at her in awe.

"WOW MARCELINE, SO HOT." Feu said as she drooled, Mujigae sighed and decided to pour some iced tea on the glasses.

"What are you looking at?" Marceline asked Bonnibel with a smirk only to be returned by a

**SMACK!**

Smack on the head.

"Ugh. It hurts!" Marceline cried

"Shut up, you asked for it." Bubblegum rolled her eyes as she blushed furiously, her blazer was now off revealing the school's button up shirt and her tie is now loose as she decided to unbutton 4 buttons in her polo, and her sleeves we're folded to her elbow.

"The weather's really hot.." Marceline complained as she drank her tea, Mujigae nodded.

"Wait.. Feu." Marceline called to Feu as she was about to drink her iced tea, she was the only one in the council who haven't took off her blazer and anything else that's in her body.

"Yes?" she smiled as she tilted her head, waiting for Marceline to talk. The other two waited for the Queen's response.

"You don't feel hot or anything?" Marceline asked, Feu smiled as she replied to Marceline, "Nope, not a bit. Because I got used to the heat because France and Italy can be a hot and cold place."

"You traveled to France and Italy?" Mujigae asked as she put down her teacup.

"Yeah, I am spending most of my summer there, you see… My mom's French while my Dad is an Italian." She smiled.

The other three nodded in understanding.

"Wait, so… if your mom and dad are total foreigners in this place, why are they here?" Bonnibel asked, Marceline smirked as she answered Bonnibel's question to Feu.

"Feu's family has an international company called MO they make videogames and other stuff.." Marceline said, Bonnibel nodded in understanding.

"How about you, Mujigae?" Marceline asked as Mujigae, the girl looked at Marceline for her to continue, "What got you here in Ooo?"

Mujigae smiled for a moment and answered the question politely, "My father franchised a restaurant here, thus sending me to this school. Plus my boyfriend is here in Ooo."

Marceline frowned and Bonnibel took notice, making her worry (?)

"What's wrong?" Feu asked. Marceline smiled weakly..

"I didn't know that you have a boyfriend, guess I'll just have to ask Bonnie then.." she said as she winked at the pink girl.. only to be

**SLAP!**

Slapped in return, Marceline pouted for a moment and smiled.

"So, since Mujigae has a bf already, are you seeing someone, Feu?" she asked and they noticed the redhead blushing hard.

"Well, we're not official yet…" she said as she fiddled with her fingers, Marceline bit her bottom lip as she sweats nervously.

_WHY IS SHE SO CUTE, GLOBDAMNIT!_

**WHACK!**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Marceline hissed as she rubbed her new bulge at the back of her head, Bubblegum went back to her seat and crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, with a "hmmph!" in the end.

"I DID NOT." Marceline glared, Bonnie rolled her eyes again.

Mujigae cleared her throat and they went back to listening to Feu, which blushed a bit and continued, "Well, Jake… Mujigae's boyfriend has this brother.. we're on the same year and he's been asking me out like going to the movies and joining their dates." She stopped for awhile to point at Mujigae and the older girl nodded, "and this time, he asked me if I want to teach him some archer skills of mine.." she stopped as she blushed furiously and hid her face on her palms.

Bubblegum looked at Marceline shyly as she saw Marceline look at the younger girl, amused.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Marceline high-fived the redhead, which she returned with confusion.

"You know, it's not hard to bait boys." Marceline sat next to Bonnie as she wrapped her arm on Bonnibel, the pink monarch faced the other direction, still arms crossed and furiously blushing.

Feu stared at the two and smiled, _they make a good couple._

Mujigae sipped her tea and asked Bubblegum, "How about you? Still rooting for Marshall Lee?"

Marceline smirked.

* * *

"Who's Marshall Lee? And what happened to her?" Feu asked Mujigae as she pointed to Marceline who was rolling on the floor, laughing hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT YOU STILL LIKE HIM HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Marceline said in between her laugh as she burst out laughing, Bonnibel clenched her fists.

"You…." she gritted as Marceline kept on rolling on the floor, hands on her stomach as she continued laughing.

**SMACK!**

**WHAP!  
BOOM!**

**WHACK!**

**KABOOM!**

**WAHSAJKGWSHA!**

"WHAT THE HOLY-" Feu gasped, hiding her face in Mujigae's chest as the Korean rubbed the back of the redhead's head…

"It'll be over... soon..."

* * *

"So, who's Marshall Lee?" Feu asked, Bubblegum's calmed down, after some beating, it was a miracle that Marceline is still alive. She only got a broken ribcage, broken head, severe bleeding and she's still fine like nothing happened.

"He's my twin brother…" Marceline decided not to laugh or else she'll be a dead meat to the Princess.

"She's been crushing on Marshall the moment she saw him." Mujigae said as she continued reading her book, Feu nodded.

"Does Marshall know about this?" Feu asked again, Bonnibel blushed as she looked away and Marceline chuckled, earning a glare from the pink girl and Marceline stopped chuckling.

"Nope, as you can see. Marshall's dating someone right now…" Marceline struggled not to laugh, Bonnibel clenched her fists and Marceline nodded furiously, taking the sign.

Mujigae sighed, "It's okay… she has the right to know since she's been an active member last year."

Bubblegum nodded, "Yeah… I guess she does."

Marceline smiled, "I was just like gone for a year and I didn't know that she's still crushing on Marshall." She sighed as she saw Bonnie went inside the storage room.

"Where were you? Everyone's been talking about your sudden disappearance." Feu said, Mujigae tilted her head.

"Hey, you know about me?" Marceline asked, raising her other brow. Feu blushed furiously as she looked to other direction.

"I…" she stuttered, "I was still a freshman…. And I heard the juniors and sophomores talking about you, and your disappearance…" she continued.

"Yeah, I didn't know that you were the "Vampire Queen" that they're talking about…" Mujigae added, Marceline nodded as she put down her tea cup.

"I went off to finish some business meetings, it's hard to run a company at 16.." Marceline explained, "So I got home schooled, but things are fine now so I went back."

"Is… that… Marshall Lee?" Feu asked with an engrossed face, Marceline took the body pillow and sighed.

"PB's been practicing in case she meets and dates Marshall, and you know the rest.." Mujigae sighed, Feu nodded as she wore a weird look at the body pillow. _WELL IF MARSHALL LOOKS LIKE MARCELINE? WHY IS IT THAT THE FACE OF THAT PILLOW IS LIKE MY POOP?_

"I take this an insult, Bonnibel." Marceline started as she glared at the pink girl, Bubblegum furrowed her brows as she crossed her arms again.

"Marshall doesn't look like this!" she continued, eyes narrowing. Bubblegum rolled her eyes; Feu nudged Mujigae and smiled at the young lady.

"They're at it again…" Mujigae whispered.

"WHY WOULD YOU BE INSULTED?!" Bonnibel stood up as she leaned down to look at Marceline.

***SMOOCH***

Bonnibel leaned out, as she covered her mouth.

Feu was drying herself out by bleeding.

Mujigae giggled.

Marceline smirked as she took her wallet and covered the head of the body pillow with a picture.

"This IS MARSHALL LEE." She smirked, as she show the body pillow to the two people in front of her, Feu stopped bleeding and looked to Marceline and back to the pillow.

"He looks exactly like you.." Feu slowly said, Mujigae nodded.

**WHACK!**

"WHAT THE LUMP?!" Marceline stood up; she now looks down on Bonnie since Bonnibel is just as tall as Marceline's shoulder.

"YOU JUST KISSED ME!"

"What's up with that?!"

"YOU KISSED ME!"

"Want me to do it again?"

**WHAC-**

Marceline held the hands of Bonnie to prevent her from "karate-chopping" her head, Bubblegum froze. Eyes widened, Marceline smirked as she was stronger, she was just playing games with Bonnibel.

"Hey Feu and Mujigae, watch and learn your love lesson number 1, takes notes too. Bonnie might need it." She smirked, Bonnibel tried to get away but the other girl was stronger, "And oh, Bonnie… pay attention." Marceline smirked as she laid Bonnibel on the couch, Feu was furiously blushing as she saw the two of her idols doing something. Mujigae stared at the two wide eyed.

"Okay, when being straddle-"

"WHAT THE LUMP-"

The attention then went to a blonde girl with a bunny hat as a pool of blood spurt out from her nose. And she fainted. Bonnibel used this chance to kick Marceline.

AND SO THE DAY ENDED WITH A NEW MEMBER OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL.

* * *

"Hey Bon, I just need to say sorry about what happened today." Marceline said as she sighed, they were outside Bonnibel's place right now.

Bubblegum put a hand on Marceline's shoulder and leaned in as she kissed her on the cheek. "That's for driving me home and this…." Marceline's eyes widened and…

**SLAP!**

"that's for kissing me. Bye." Bonnibel bowed slightly as she opened the huge gate and ran inside, leaving Marceline dumbfounded.

She put her helmet on and went on, shrugging everything that had happened today.

_Today is such a stressful day, why did I kiss her?!_

But little did they know that there's a purple haired girl following the two from their walk home.

* * *

**did i over do it? I hope not. reviews are appreciated D:**


End file.
